One More Day (USM Episode)
The Two-Part finale of the [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|second version of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show]], originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix Entity ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Power-Man / Luke Cage ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Jewel / Jessica Jones ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Silk / Cindy Moon ** Jocasta ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green ** Cloak / Tyrone Johnson ** Dagger / Tandy Bowen ** Ka-Zar ** Zabu ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Triton Supporting Characters * Aunt May * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters ** Black Panther / T’Challa * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Jane Foster ** Walter Cage ** Amanda Cage ** Commissioner George Stacy * Iron Patriot / Norman Osborn (flashback and main story) Villains * Carnage Symbiote (destruction) ** Sinister Six / Carnage Six (first appearance as Carnage Six) (disbanded) *** Carnage King / Ultimate Carnage / Cletus Kasady (single appearance) (flashback and main story) (gets and loses symbiote) **** Dragon Man (destruction) **** Spider-Soldiers (destruction) *** Kraven the Hunter (gets and loses symbiote) *** Electro / Max Dillon (gets and loses symbiote) *** Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes (gets and loses symbiote) *** Lizard / Crossbones / Brock Rumlow (gets and loses symbiote) *** Scorpion (gets and loses symbiote) * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (flashback and main story) Other Characters * Rio Morales * Professor X / Charles Xavier * Helen Stacy (flashback and main story) * Uncle Ben (picture only) * Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) * Sandman / Flint Marko * New S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees (first appearance) (assembled) ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson (cameo) ** Alex O’Hirn (cameo) ** The Werefox / Rosy Barsi (cameo) ** Harley Keener (cameo) ** Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick (cameo) Plot Part 1, Right Back Where We Started From Following another successful training season, Spider-Man and his teammates overhear in joy that they are going to graduate from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. As his friends discuss about how they are going to celebrate, Peter visits his Aunt May in their home to comment about the good news. Later, Aunt May reveals to have found Peter’s “Mark 1”, which he recognizes with a smile as the first version of his Spider-Man suit, although it also reminds him of his first day of crime-fighting (which was before he lost Uncle Ben) and also of the first mad man of New York he fought as Spider-Man. A couple of days after he was bitten by the Oscorp Lab Spider, Peter (wearing his first costume) went out to help the police rescue Commissioner Stacy’s wife Helen, who was kidnapped by Cletus Kasady, an insidious psychopath who had "broken other super-villains and criminals’ record for greatest crime spree” (having committed a series of crimes in New York (arson, murder, kidnapping, torture, etc.) for only one single day), until Peter sneaked into Kasady’s hideout, rescued Helen and apprehended Kasady. Even now, Peter still thinks Kasady is far too dangerous to be left unchecked (even when in prison). Peter’s opinions suddenly prove correct when he overhears a live report from Betty Brant informing that Kasady has escaped prison. Knowing how dangerous Kasady might become unless he is stopped, Peter sets out to seek and capture him before the worst happens. Back in the Triskelion, the New Avengers continue discussing about the ceremony until they ask themselves about Spider-Man’s whereabouts. While using Telepathy to know what Peter is up to, Mary Jane ends up having a disturbing vision of the catastrophic threat Kasady is about to become if Peter will not stop him in time and takes off to the situation. Meanwhile, Doctor Octopus gathers together Electro, Kraven and Scorpion and reveals to have brainwashed Crossbones as the new Lizard and Arthur Toomes as the Iron Vulture. Octavius informs his teammates that they have only one last chance to destroy Spider-Man, because they will have failed miserably if the wall crawler and the New Avengers graduate. Spider-Man makes it close enough to track Kasady’s location and turn him over to the authorities. But before he can finish preparing his trap, Spider-Man is ambushed by Doctor Octopus and his new Sinister Six and is visibly disappointed that Octavius is unaware of the threat which is coming. Spider-Man battles the villains, who subdue him and prepare to unmask him. But before they can, the Six are stopped by Spider-Man’s teammates (Phoenix Princess, American Knight, Kid Arachnid, Agent Venom, Iron Fist and Power Man), who join the fight. While his teammates keep the other villains occupied, Spider-Man battles Doctor Octopus himself while trying to reason with him over the situation. Spider-Man’s words become greatly dismissed by Octavius when Norman Osborn arrives in his Iron Patriot armor. Just as the fight is about to end, however, both groups are confronted by Kasady, whom (as Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess notice) both Doctor Octopus and Osborn are frightfully displeased to see again. Octavius desperately demands Crossbones and Iron Vulture to attack Kasady, but only to be possessed by samples of the Carnage symbiote (which Kasady reveals to have bonded with). The New Avengers, Osborn and Octavius watch in horror as Kasady also infects Kraven, Electro and Scorpion as the Carnage Six and transforms into the Carnage King. As he watches in horror at what he has unleashed, Doctor Octopus asks himself: “Spider-Man! What have I done?!”. “''To Be Continued…''” Part 2, The Ultimate Test The New Avengers watch in shock at the monstrous threat Kasady had become and turned Doctor Octopus’ team into. They try to stop him, but are subdued before Kasady raids a nearby Oscorp facility, where he uses Electro’s energy and Iron Vulture’s intellect to manipulate the Oscorp robots produced there to go for a rampage. Doctor Octopus cannot help but blame himself for the issuing situation, getting the young heroes to know of Doctor Octopus’ involvement with Kasady’s past, on which Octavius confesses that Kasady was his greatest failure (and mistake) in Oscorp. Before the lab accident which turned him into Doctor Octopus, Octavius was once testing a new virtual reality machine which would grant humans a more exciting view of the world. Cletus Kasady, who was once an Oscorp employee, was Otto’s chosen test subject. But the experiment proved to be unstable for Kasady’s mind, which drove Kasady dangerously insane and caused him to go for a criminal rampage in the streets. Overhearing news about this, Otto carried out regret for his entire life until Spider-Man apprehended Kasady. This truth upsets Harry, who scolds Octavius for having tried threatened his and his father’s lives just to get away from his past mistakes. The New Avengers eventually set out to deal with the situation as Spider-Man has Jocasta initiate the “Ultimate Alliance” Protocol, on which Jocasta assembles the rest of their teammates and the original Avengers for help. The Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Redwing, Captain Marvel, Ant-Man, Black Panther, Tigra, She-Hulk and Vision) arrive in time to help Spider-Man’s teammates deal with the situation while battling the symbiote-mutated members of the Six and the robots under Kasady’s control (including the Spider-Soldiers Osborn once planned and Doctor Octopus created and the Dragon Man Mark VII robot). While his teammates keep the villains occupied, Spider-Man duels with Kasady himself and is joined in the fight by Iron Patriot and a still repentant Doctor Octopus. Using the same formula used by Stark during the battle with Loki’s army of Venom-mutated Asgardian monsters, the Avengers manage to separate the infected members of the Sinister Six from the symbiotes. Spider-Man gets the upperhand on Carnage King, but before he can separate Kasady from his symbiote, Kasady backhands him and uses his symbiote to absorb Norman’s armor and Doctor Octopus’ bionic tentacles, becoming the monstrous Ultimate Carnage. After a fierce fight across the streets, Kasady gains the upperhand on Spider-Man and tries to absorb his powers and lifeforce. Kasady’s attempt, however, backfires when his symbiote is overwhelmed and nearly overloaded by the Phoenix enhancement within Peter and his bodysuit. Taking advantage of this, Spider-Man manages to defeat Kasady and destroy his symbiote, ending his threat once and for all as his friends and the New York people cheer. As Kasady is taken to permanent custody without any memories of the incident, Doctor Octopus, remorseful of what he unleashed, is taken to prison by Iron Man as Osborn retires from his role as Iron Patriot and Spider-Man and his teammates successfully graduate and become new teachers in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy as they welcome the new students (consisting of Midgard Valkyrie, Alex O’Hirn, the Werefox, Harley Keener and Steel Spider). After some talk with Captain America, Agent Hill, Director Fury and Aunt May and another romantic moment with Mary Jane, Peter continues his duties as the leader of the New Avengers, satisfied to know he had finally become what he trained in S.H.I.E.L.D. to be: the Ultimate Spider-Man. Continuity Previous Episodes * The prologue flashback on Cletus Kasady are set one year before the main events of the series. Next Episodes Guest Star(s') * Cletus Kasady, the episode’s official antagonist (and the overall final antagonist in the show), is notably voiced by actor Robert Englund, best known for playing the infamous serial killer Freddy Krueger in the ''Nightmare on Elm Street film series. '''Notes * The episode is a reference to the dramatic comic book storyline One More Day (which is set after the Civil War event), on which Peter and Mary Jane were forced to make a deal with Mephisto on which they had to sacrifice their marriage to bring Aunt May, who had been killed during the war, back to life. The episode’s storyline, however, references to the New Avengers’ last days in S.H.I.EL.D. Academy before they graduate and become the teachers for the New S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Students. ** The title of Part 1 is a reference to the song Right Back Where We Started From ( a version sung by the band Cleopatra was part of the Disney animated film An Extremely Goofy Movie). Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2) Category:Multi-Part Episodes